


Daisies & Pink Elephants

by DanielSomehowHasTime



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: "1.5 inches dreaaam", M/M, daisies, literally just a comfort fic i thought about at like 1am idek, nothing sexual like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielSomehowHasTime/pseuds/DanielSomehowHasTime
Summary: "As he turned his head to look at the tiny pink elephant that sat on his desk day after day as he normally did, George noticed it gone. It slowly pieced together: his excessively energetic movements - a reaction to immediate deth after what seemed like hours of trying a new challenge - plus the sound of something breaking and now the missing piece that oh so often offered him an unconscious smile."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Daisies & Pink Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 1am while brainrotting... so i hope you enjoy this weirdly specific piece of... something.

George hadn't even noticed when it happened. He didnt question the sound of something breaking- having a kitten usually meant you'd have to say goodbye to most of what was slightly above the floor- and was too focused to try and work out if it had been something important.

Turns out it had.

As he turned his head to look at the tiny quartz elephant that sat on his desk as he normally did, George noticed it gone. It slowly pieced together: his excessively energetic movements - a reaction to immediate death after what seemed like hours of trying a new challenge - plus the sound of something breaking and now the missing piece that oh so often offered him an unconscious smile... He looked down to confirm what he feared might've been true and... the elephant had split in two, almost perfect halves.

He screamed a couple angry "NOoooooooo"s that slowly became full of sadness and distress. In his headphones, calling him to reality, Dream laughed, seemingly unaware of the emotional turmoil George found himself in. After a couple of silent seconds, the floridian realised that the angry screams weren't at the game.

"George? A-Are you on?" 

It took a while for George to come up to the microphone again- his knees had hit the ground in a very dramatic way, feeling the need to piece together what was left of the quartz animal - but Dream decided to give him some time, whatever was happening seemed serious enough to allow his friend some time.

"Yeah" George spoke softly and sadly.

"Is everything okay?" 

George palmed his forehead, his eyebrows closing in on each other. "The elephant broke, Dream"

Clearly not expecting that to be the answer for George's affliction, the man could only sound a confused "Huh?" before questioning further with "The-The elephant? What are you talking about, George?"

"The pink elephant we bought, remember? That tiny elephant i have on my desk..."

Realisation hit, softly. Why was George so upset about this? It was a simple quartz elephant, nothing irreplaceable or super expensive.

"Well, can't you just glue it together?" 

It seemed easy to Dream, of course. But it wasnt.

"It's not the same. It-It doesn't feel the same"

"... You can always buy a new one!"

"Stop trying to find solutions, Dream, it's no use. The elephant is gone." His voice was low and quiet, in an effort to hide what he really felt and what this object breaking actually meant for him.

To George's displeasure, it wasn't that easy to make Clay forget of an emotional situation. 

"George,c'mon, we're not live" he softened his voice "tell me why you're so upset"

Again, it took a while for the british man to come up with a reasonable answer... Something so simple breaking... it had no emotional meaning, did it?

"I guess I just... i like things that remind me of you...And this dumb pink elephant was something that didn't even have your name or face on it... it was nice to know you're more than... more than Dream™ , you know?"

"Oh" was all Dream could manage, stupidly enough. What else could he say? Had he known this would be a heart to heart moment, he'd prepared beforehand. "I..I can buy you a new one George, I can buy you three more of those if you want!"

"No, it's fine, this was stupid anyway." His voice was flat, emotionless. Dream despised it. George was an expressive guy, there was nothing better than making a complicated joke and watching his face twist and turn while he worked it out or watching his face when he concentrated too hard. When he was sad,however, it felt deep and uncomfortable in Dream's bones. How was he supposed to help his friend? There's surely something that replace it, right?

"D'you know what i love, George?"

"What"

"I love going outside and feeling the sun in my face, It's always sunny here. And i love to see the daisies too, the white and soft ones. I love when the sky is blue and when the night is clear."

"Where are you going with this"

"Sometimes it rains though...And it's sad for most people but you know what? It makes me happy. Its beautiful, it's energetic and soft and it gives life to things... like you"

Silence allowed Dream to continue his weird yet sweet metaphor.

"So when we're not talking, which we do every day, but still". -Georges first giggle in 30 minutes. "Even when we don't talk, I hear you. And I see you and I... I enjoy it because it reminds me of you, George. It's not dumb to like something because it reminds you of what or who or whatever makes you happy."

Once again, silence. It didn't bother Dream, he was more than sure of what he was saying but... he could use a word or two, some reassurance that he'd been understood.

"...send me some daisies" followed shortly after.

"W-what, George?"

"I said, send me some daisies... If rain reminds you of me, then give me something taht reminds me of the summer..or of you"

"O-okay. But-" Dream almost asked why Geroge couldn't simply go outside and pick some daisies of his own but the question died down as it seemed irrelevant and the answer to it, all too obvious.

The two played for a few hours until it was too late to avoid falling asleep. Neither spoke of this conversation, it was closure enough for both.

That is, until a small package came in the mail, for George. The box had nothing but "for you" written on the side with black sharpie and it made him wonder if it had gotten sent to the wrong address.

He decided to open the box, it could be something he forgot he ordered or a very very late or very early birthday present. When he opened the tiny box, what he saw assured him that it was indeed a gift for him.

Inside, layed a daisy weirdly perfectly flat, covered in resin. A rectangular shape of something that wouldn't break. Along with the object was a a note, which he would've missed if he hadn't checked.

It read in messy yet readable handwriting:

"I promised you a daisy so, here it is. I hope it's a good replacement for that tiny quartz elephant."

"It might just be perfect, Dream" he sighed, in the intimacy of himself and his new beautiful souvenir of Dream.


End file.
